


hoodie stealer

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALSO USE OF NEOPRONOUNS, Blush - Freeform, Enjoy !!, FLIRTY CHAN AND MINHO, Fluff, Fluffy and Cute, M/M, Shy Jisung, This is fluff, and kisses, boogie boogie groovy groovy smth hoodie, but cute !!, dont get used to it, hoodies as the main theme, its cute, minchansung, not tooth rooting fluff, terms of endearment, we would never expect this from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: “did you really have to become a hoodie stealer only to confess to us?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	hoodie stealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s-kiz (pigalle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/gifts).



> i wrote this very randomly. i didn't check for errors. jisung goes by pitter/patter/pitters/patters/pitterself. minho goes by mew/mews/mewself. chan goes by they/them.

jisung loved hoodies, all members were aware of that. it was no secret and it wasn’t like jisung was trying to keep it on the down low. pitter wore many hoodies on several different occassions. pitter probably had a big collection of them and it was only growing. not because pitter was buying more or anything else, but from another kind of reason pitter usually refusedto disclose. but everyone could see pitters collection getting more and more huge. they weren’t questioning it, though. that until someone started questioning it and it made jisung panic, because of the way the question ended up being asked.

“has anyone seen my purple hoodie? i wasn’t able to find it anywhere for a good while and i really want to wear it today, since it’s very comfy.” minho asked in the dorm’s living room, while mew was wearing only a t-shirt then. not that it was that cold, but mew wanted maximum comfort on that day and mew was going to get it. or at least minho hoped mew would get it.

a lot of ‘no’s errupted from different parts of the dorm and if minho’s question was not enough to terrify jisung for what was to come, chan speaking up really was the cherry on top in that situation.

“now that you mention that…” they started and looked around the living room, towards which other members were there or were in their rooms. “i also haven’t been able to find some of my hoodies, not just one. if someone took them, that’s fine, but you know…” chan ended up their sentence and scanned to see if anyone was guilty.

“yeah, not just one of my hoodies as well. more, but i just focused on that one because i really want it.” minho followed chan suit. “i don’t care if you stole them, but i want that one back.” mew added.

jisung had been awfully quiet during the whole conversation and everyone present just denied coming anywhere close to the two’s hoodies. pitter knew pitter would be questioned too and quite frankly, pitter didn’t feel ready for that.

because pitter was the hoodie stealer and that was why pitters hoodie collection got so big in the last time. but jisung only stole from chan and minho… because the hoodies smelled like them and it was bringing patter a lot of comfort. of course, pitter wouldn’t say that out loud and pitter didn’t plan to. pitters feelings for chan and minho were bound to remain somwhere down in the pit of pitters heart. or well, that was what jisung hoped anyway. however, pitter still didn’t know how to tackle the situation at hand. was pitter supposed to confess the fact that pitter was the one gathering all the hoodies? jisung could just deny it.

but there came a problem pitter didn’t think of in that very moment: pitter was wearing one of chan’s hoodies at that very moment and there was no way jisung was getting out of that alive.

as soon as jisung figured out pitters fatal mistake, it was too late, because minho and chan just knocked on pitters door.

“fuck.” pitter murmured to pitterself, realising pitter didn’t even have enough time to throw away the hoodie, so jisung just replied. “yeah? come in.”

chan opened the door and entered inside with minho. as soon as chan’s eyes met jisung’s outfit, they knew they found who they were looking for at that very moment. chan always recognised their hoodies usually when they were paying attention and jisung’s hoodie clearly was kind of too big on patter. and it looked exactly as the hoodie chan was looking for some days ago.

jisung felt chan’s stare on patter and pitter knew that they probably figured it out already. they could smell patter of guilty from a mile away. pitter had no idea if minho caught on on chan’s discovery, but it wasn’t long until it was going to happen.

“sungie.” mew spoke up in a sweet tone. “have you seen our hoodies? or do you have any clue?” mew then continued, addressing low-key the elephant in the room.

now… jisung could obviously lie. and get a burning stare from chan. or pitter could confess on pitters wrong-doings and then be questioned on why or how and then be forced on confessing what pitter was trying to hide from the two.

“we won’t get mad, sung.” chan reassured patter and that felt… comforting. jisung already knew that the two wouldn’t get mad, but pitter was still scared to spill everything.

“yeah, i do know some things-” jisung started and minho quirked up an eyebrow, nodding to signal the fact that mew was listening to what jisung had to say. “i am the one who stole the hoodies and before you ask why, just know that you can ignore everything i say from this point on. i stole them because they smell like you two and that brings me comfort because perhaps i am in love with both of you.” pitter said that so fast you could swear pitter was trying to get them confused or something. but of course it didn’t work with chan and minho. it never did, so why did jisung even try? pitter didn’t know the answer to that pitterself. the blank stares from the two also didn’t help.

“you’re so cute.” chan simply said and smiled, making jisung have a lot of feelings, but the most evident one was shyness, since pitter just blushed right there and then.

“did you really have to become a hoodie stealer only to confess to us?” minho questioned and let out a lighthearted laugh and walked towards patter, leaning on one of pitters shoulders. “you’re forgiven though, because that was kind of adorable and you pulled a lot of strings in my heart, i could just bite yiur cheeks right now.” mew said with no filter and jisung didn’t think pitter could blush more than that.

“i totally second that.” chan said and came to jisung’s other side, leaning on pitters other shoulder, their nose brushing against pitters cheek. “you could just asked us on a date, baby.” they let out a chuckle and pressed their lips against jisung’s check, leaving a sweet sweet kiss.

jisung wondered if the two were playing a game of: how many darker shades of red could jisung’s face get if we keep flirting with patter?

“you two are unbelievable.” pitter whined and hid pitters face in pitters hands, trying to make pitterself calm again.

“it’s not like you don’t like it, dear.” minho sing sang that statement, a smile plastered on mews face when jisung let out an adorable squeak. minho hugged pitters waist and leaned mews head on pitters shoulder, jisung feeling mews hot breath tickling patter on the neck.

“is that an invitation to crash on jisung’s bed and cuddle?” chan asked and hugged jisung’s waist as well, ready to just drop all three of them on the bed and not get up for the next ten to twelve business hours.

“that’s exactly what it is.” minho confirmed and a playful grin appeared on mews face.

“i never consented to this.” jisung tried to argue, due to the fact that pitter was still embarrassed by the whole situation at hand.

“but i thought you wnated the comfort we give you and you to smell like us, which is what we offer you, baby.” chan counter pointed.

“i hate you both…” the youngest sighed and rolled pitters eyes. “just, cuddle me back to sleep, will you?” pitter then said with a giggle and chan made all three of them crash on jisung’s comfy bed, planning on just enjoying each other’s presence and cuddling and making jisung blush.

but shh, jisung didn’t have to know the last part, not yet.


End file.
